King Bob misbehaves on the way to the Emoji Movie and gets ungrounded
Cast Miss Finster-Wiseguy Mr. Stephenson, Jerome and me-Steven King Bob and Mundy-Eric Trumpet Boy-David/Evil Genius/Zack Jordan-Joey Mr. Mundy-Alan Clerk-Dallas King Bob's mom-Kimberly Plot King Bob does a good job. Transcript Miss Finster: Okay class, we'll be joining the sixth graders in a class field trip. Mundy: I hope it's the Emoji Movie, which King Bob, one of my rivals, hates. (at the sixth grade classroom) Mr. Stephenson: Miss Finster, welcome to our classroom. Miss Finster: We're going to see the Emoji Movie because Mundy wants to see it. (Everyone was excited except for King Bob and his sceptres) King Bob: Seriously?! Me and my sceptres don't like that movie especially for Trumpet Boy! Jordan: I agree what the king says! Jerome: Me too! Trumpet Boy: Me three! Mundy: Shut up! We're going and that's final! (on the bus) King Bob: Miss Finster and Mr. Stephenson, why are you on Mundy's side?! You know me and my sceptres hate that movie! Miss Finster: Robert, I know you hate that movie but if you keep this up, you're not going to get a suspension level. However, Mundy will. Jordan: You heard Miss Finster. Delay the trip. Mundy: Why are you rooting for King Bob?! He's even worse than my enemy Randall! Mr. Stephenson: Because he really hates that movie and if we show up late, this is all on you! King Bob: Can we go to Kelso's? Mundy: Fine, but if we are late for the movie, this is all on you! (at Kelso's) Mundy: Hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up! King Bob: Okay! (later they arrived at the movie theater) Mundy: Finally, we made it! (at the theater) Movie Clerk: Welcome and what can I get you? Miss Finster: 7 tickets for The Emoji Movie. Movie Clerk: I'm sorry but since a lot of people bought tickets before you showed up, this was the last showing! Try again tomorrow! King Bob: Yes! I made everyone run late for the Emoji Movie! Miss Finster: What's wrong Conrad? Why are you crying? Mundy: King Bob and his sceptres made us show up late. Miss Finster: You are going straight to the principal's office for trying to get King Bob and his sceptres in trouble! The reason why they had to delay us was because they didn't like that movie! (back at the school's principal's office) Mundy: This is the 6th time I'm here. Also, how is your nose better? Me: That's right! The doctor got the idea from ''Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince ''to fix my nose! Anyways, what landed you here this time?! Mundy: I was looking forward to seeing The Emoji Movie until King Bob and his sceptres delayed us on the way. Me: King Bob and his sceptres may have been the cause, but you were the one who tried to force them to watch that movie in the first place! I'm sorry to say this but you're getting Suspension Level 12! Get out now! Mundy (running out): I really hate you! Me (after door slams): Make that Level 13! (to myself) Man, I really hate Mundy. (at Mundy's house) Mr. Mundy: Conrad, how dare you try to force King Bob to watch The Emoji Movie?! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! (at King Bob's house) King Bob's mom: Robert, I am so proud of you for delaying the class trip on the way to The Emoji Movie. You are now ungrounded. You can hang out with Tara whenever you like. Category:King Bob's Adventures Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Ungrounded Stuff